goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Plastic White Female
Plastic White Female is the twelfth episode of King of the Hill Season 1, 12th episode overall. Synopsis Joseph invites Bobby to his upcoming boy-girl party. But Bobby soon realizes he is intimidated by most of the girls at school and lacks the courage and social skills needed to approach them. He tells his father he is not going to attend the party because he doesn't like girls. Hank's face begins to twitch at the implication. Later, Luanne brings home a beautician school practice head that she will need for her final exam. Bobby is instantly drawn to the head, and stares at it with rapt wonder. Late that night, he sneaks out of the house and up to Luanne's window, where he again stares with enchantment at the beautiful plastic head. When Hank, Peggy and Luanne leave the house the next day, Bobby retrieves the head. Practicing in secret, he uses the dummy head in lieu of a real girl, asking it if it would like to dance, etc. Meanwhile, Hank does his best to avoid Luanne, who would like to practice for her upcoming exam by cutting his hair. Bobby practices with the dummy head for so long that he grows comfortable with the idea of attending the party. Hank and Peggy conclude their boy is perfectly normal after all. But when Peggy catches Bobby playing Spin the Bottle with the head, she shrieks in horror. White as a ghost, Peggy tells Hank she walked in on their son as he was kissing the dummy head. She suggests the family move to Berlin, as the Germans are more tolerant towards freakish people. Bobby tells his father he has no intention of marrying a plastic head. Convinced his boy is using the head as a crutch, Hank locks it in his liquor cabinet. When Hank catches Bobby breaking into the cabinet, he snatches the head from his son's hands, and as Luanne watches, horrified, saws it in two with a spinning sawtoothed blade. Left with little choice, Luanne uses Hank (in place of the plastic head) for her final exam at the beautician academy. Her instructor, Miss Kremzer, examines Hank's haircut and assigns her an "F." But after overhearing Hank's glowing comments about his haircut, calling it his "all-time favorite", Kremzer gives Luanne a passing grade and apologizes for being so hard on her. Later, before the party, Bobby and Connie decide to practice kissing one another. When Bobby plays Spin the Bottle at Joseph's party, the bottle points to Dale's wife, Nancy. Bobby grits his teeth and lunges for Nancy. Other Languages *Plastic White Female/Other Languages Quotes *Plastic White Female/Quotes Credits *Plastic White Female/Credits Trivia *This is the first episode of the series to use a quote from the episode as a stinger on the Deedle-Dee Productions logo. *This is the last episode that Peggy wore white socks with her shoes and in later episodes she doesn't wear them anymore. *Syndication cuts the scene in which Bobby is sneaking toward the kitchen and sees Luanne unbuttoning her top. *Song Bobby dances to in living room Descarga Criollo - Ray Barretto 1966 *Ladybird is shown to be sleeping outside in one scene. However, except for two other instances, one being in the episode To Spank, With Love, and another being in the episode Old Glory, she is never seen sleeping outside the rest of the series. *When Bobby lunges for Nancy, it parodies death scenes in the style of 1980s slasher films. *When Bobby accidentally drops his things on the floor from his school locker, we see that he has a Mrs Doubtfire lunch box. Goofs *When Peggy and Luanne are entering the kitchen, the soda changes designs into an Alamo Beer style can saying "Grape" instead of "Alamo". *When Luanne enters the kitchen with the plastic head, she is wearing a pink half shirt with blue jeans. But when Bobby stares at the plastic head Luanne is seen in her usual clothing (A green half shirt and red shorts). *Dale has gray hair in one frame. *When Peggy is getting ready to go to the mall, Luanne is putting the plastic heads hair into curlers and is half done, when she and Peggy leave, it's all done, then when Bobby starts "hitting" on it, the hair is down again. *After Luanne gives Hank a hair cut at her final exam, Hank circles flawed areas on his head which disappear a moment later. Stinger Quote Bobby: "Yo Sherice, you stone-cold fox, what up?" Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 1) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki